My name
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Darkness shaded the edges of my vision. Feeling my eyes droop close, I realized that there was one thing I wanted. My name. I wanted to hear Alastair say my name. Even just once. (Tower of Ishal - Alt. ending)


**I don't even know. I started playing the game today and as I beat the so called "first boss" of the game this was all that came into my mind. How silly, huh? **

**I'm actually quite happy how it turned out. **

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Die, darkspawn!" I yelled as I charged at the ogre, piercing it's chest with my blade and stabbing it repeatedly. It fell to the ground with a loud thud and I removed my sword from it's chest, wiping the blood off of the shiny metal on the small piece of fabric on the ogre's armor.

"The beacon is over here. We surely missed the signal. Let's light it quickly, before it's too late." Alistair said and walked towards one end of the room. I nodded, following him. He lit a fire and soon the signal for action was lighting up the entire area. There was no way Loghain could miss it.

"That should do it." I said and sighed, turning to look at the ogre lying dead on the ground. Alistair nodded.

"Now we wait." He told me. He walked over to the slain beast, kneeling beside it. "I wonder how it got up here in the first place. I didn't think there would be darkspawn up here." He mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows.

I walked up to him, chuckling lowly. "You sound disappointed." I pointed out, putting my hands on my hips. "I thought you wanted a good fight." A smile tugged on Alistair's lips and he looked over his shoulder, up at me.

"I suppose." He said and stood up. "You fought well, rookie." He told me. I sighed. Rookie was his nickname for me. Ever since I successfully joined the Grey Wardens he had been calling me 'rookie'. I had given up hope on him ever calling me by my name.

"As did you." I replied, smiling a little. Alistair continued on, examining the creature we'd defeated and I went ahead and walked around in the room. There was nothing here except for corpses, fire and stone. I turned around and studied the man kneeling by the dead ogre. It's silly really. We've only spent a short period of time together, but I had fallen for him. The moment I heard his witty comments towards Duncan, I took a liking for him.

"I wonder what's happening down there." Alistair said, snapping me out of my silly thoughts. He got up and walked over to me. "I can neither hear or see the battle." He complained.

"Should we join them?" I asked him. Alistair looked at me, like I had just given him the greatest of ideas. His praising expression made my heart flutter and cheeks burn and I was thankful that I was standing so close to the fire, so that I had something to blame for the sudden blush on my cheeks.

"Good idea, rookie!" He said, patting my shoulder. "We should join the battle!" He said in a knightly tone. Just as he said so, the door flung open and a bunch of darkspawn rushed in through the door. Both Alistair and I drew our weapons and fought them off, though they were many.

I deflected an arrow with my shield and slashed open the throat of the closest darkspawn. It emitted a gurgling sound as if fell, dead, by my feet. More darkspawn came in and we fought them back best we could. Why were they here? Shouldn't we be winning the battle by this time? I wondered and blocked a blow from a rusty sword and countered a punch with a bash of my shield.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced my chest. Stunned, I looked down to see the arrow sticking out of my my chest. I gulped, but ignored the pain. A mere arrow wasn't going to stop me. I had to fight. Another sharp pain. And a third. And a forth. I gasped, falling to my knees. This would be my death, I was sure of it. Soon I'd be reunited with my beloved parents. Soon I'd join them in the next life.

Just as the nearest darkspawn rose it's sword to give me the finishing blow it was pierced by a shiny blade. "A-Alistair!" I choked out, using my sword as support.

"Don't you die on me, rookie." He said and fought off the rest of the darkspawn, before blocking the door with whatever he could find. "By the Maker..." He said when he saw me. He gulped and hurried to my side, laying me down carefully. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He told me.

"It's cold." I mumbled, feeling the cold creep into my body. Alistair looked worried and eyed the fire I was lying just next to. His gaze landed on my wounds and he let out a defeated sigh. "You should get out of here." I told him, my breaths turned into short gasps and tiny wheezes.

"Lay still." he told me. "I'll see what I can do."

"Alistair, the door." I groaned and lifted my hand to point at the barricade threatening to give away. Alistair cursed and abandoned my side for a moment to make sure the barricade would hold a bit more. Alas it was all in vain. The barricade gave away and Alistair was knocked back. He quickly drew his sword and fought off the darkspawn, that just kept pouring in through the door.

Feeling useless and unhelpful I tried to keep my eyes open and warn Alistair of coming strikes or attacks. But the pain got worse with every breath. Darkness shaded the edges of my vision. Feeling my eyes droop close, I realized that there was one thing I wanted.

My name. I wanted to hear Alistair say my name. Even just once.

"A-Alistair." I choked out, gulping down a warm liquid I assumed was my blood. He turned to me, using the time he bought by once again blocking the entrance. He hurried to my side, kneeling next to me and grasping my hand.

"Don't speak. Save your strength." He told me. His voice was soft and comforting. Like he was talking to a child. The sounds of darkspawn trying to get into the room slowly faded and Alistair's voice disappeared along with them. I saw him moving his lips, yet I couldn't hear him. But he clearly said it. My name.

His lips formed something that couldn't have been anything but my name and the corners of my mouth was angled upwards. He said my name. I didn't hear it, but the mere thought of his lips uttering my name warmed my heart. I watched him repeat my name, over and over. It was beautiful to watch and I imagined his voice saying my name.

He shook me gently. Yelling my name. His powerful voice sent vibrations through the air, I couldn't hear his voice but I felt it. His breath against my skin and I couldn't stop smiling. He said my name, I thought as the rest of my vision started to fade away. I just had time to catch a glimpse of the barricade giving away once more, before everything turned black.


End file.
